


Neither heads or tails

by nival_kenival



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Slow Burn, rating may eventually change, teen for swearing, the qui/obi is eventual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: Years after the Jedi Order disbanded in mysterious circumstances, well-known Magizoologist Qui-Gon Jinn, and retired Auror Obi-Wan Kenobi join up to face a new challenge, teaching young minds the craft of magic.





	Neither heads or tails

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, tbh not sure where and if this is going to go anywhere. My muse is very fickle and I'd written part of this over a year ago... I'm still going to try and have some ideas as to where I want it to go next, so wish me luck!

Magic is a beautiful and powerful gift. A dangerous weapon when placed in the hands of someone who would misuse it. These were the thoughts going through Obi-Wan’s head as he watched children playing in the slush on the side of the road.

 

He turned to look for his old friend Qui-Gon to make sure he hadn’t wandered off. Ever since the … incident that Newt Scamander, a well known Magizoologist, had been a part of, with the no-maj and the creatures being released, he’d had to keep a closer eye on the taller man to make sure that he didn’t accidentally cause an even worse incident.

 

Thankfully for Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was rather tall, and easily stood out from the crowd in his Ulster coat and tweed flat. 

 

As though Obi-Wan had called his name, Qui-Gon turned to look at him, his dark blue eyes twinkling in amusement from the shenanigans of the younger generations.

 

The shorter of the two men made his way over to stand beside the taller man, turning to watch the children’s fun.

 

“What has you looking down Ben?” He asked, looking at his concerned partner.

 

Obi-Wan sighed, looking up at the sky before looking back at his companion.

 

“I'm just not sure about this career change Quinn” He stated, lifting his hat and  ruffling his hair. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the nervousness that was resonating from his friend.

 

“You said it yourself Ben, you will not continue to deal with the incompetence of higher ups who do not listen to your warnings and concerns. Besides-” He gave Obi-Wan a little smirk “-it's not as if you won't be in as much danger as you were before. Think about all the damage a student could do without your hand to guide them from terrible decisions?”

 

Obi-Wan glared at the taller man, huffing out his disdain for the example he just happened to give. It's not as if when he was still an auror, helping out the new recruits, that an accident had happened under very similar circumstances… a situation which he had told the other in complete confidence and did not appreciate the light teasing he had been given.

 

Qui-Gon sighed and gently nudged him with his elbow.

 

“I'm only teasing lad, if I didn't think that this position would be the perfect thing to take your mind off of inept superiors and give you a break from physically stressful work, I wouldn't have asked the headmaster to consider you as a replacement charms professor. And for him to hire you almost on the spot like that? Well that's high praise of your skills” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, before a glint of humour caught in his eye. 

 

“And my placement would have nothing to do with the resident Magizoologist picking up strays would it?”

 

Qui-Gon chuckled “You certainly looked like a stray when I first saw you. But no, I do not think of you as one of my strays, and neither should you.” He paused, “anyway, my strays are much more dangerous and scary than you could ever be”

 

Obi-Wan slowly nodded and then shuddered, thinking of some of the more dangerous creatures Qui-Gon had picked up in the time he had known the man.

 

“I would not want to meet most of your strays in a dark alleyway that's for sure” he smiled, lightly elbowing the taller man in the stomach.

 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and grinned, before leaning back a little placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Well considering that dark alleyways are where I did meet some of the less friendly ones, I can certainly vouch for their scariness. Now shall we continue?”

 

Obi-Wan shook his shoulders a little to relax his stiff shoulders before nodding and sweeping his arm in front of him in an “after you” gesture.

 

Qui-Gon took the lead, briefcase swinging lightly as he took them the scenic way to the closest floo station.


End file.
